Chronicles of a Lost Guardian: End of a Flash Back
by Melody Flamelight
Summary: This is another chapter to my story. The computer would only let me submit it as a seperate story. Sorry. I hope you enjoy it so far.


Chronicles of a Lost Guardian

Chapter 3: End of a Flashback

Scar, Trouble, and Vixen go through the portal to where Eggman fled to. They arrived on Earth in the middle of a forest but everything looked similiar. It was then that they realized that the portal transported the entire nearby area, including the forest! They traveled until they got to the edge of the forest, which was when they saw an emense desert. There were sand dunes taller than the trees of the forest. "This isn't going to be an easy path, atleast not without a guide." said Vixen. Trouble flew up as high as she could but couldn't see anything but sand on every horizon. Vixen took them through the desert as it was their only option. The forest was too dangerous. They traveled until the sun had gone down and it had become dark. Vixen taught them how to set up a camp, as they would need to. As they were learning how hard it actually was to start a fire,a shadowy figure came from over one of the sand dunes. It came closer and closer until they could see that it was a little boy. "Who are you?" asked Scar, who seemed quite curious. "I'm Sandstorm the saw scaled viper" said the child.

"And that's when I first met him" said Scar. She was 13 years old now and Sandstorm was a year older. They had been dating for almost five years at that point. "Two days later, he asked me out for the first time." said Scar. "Wow, that is really romantic." said her friend Crystal. She was 18 years old and had ice powers, the opposite of Scar's fire powers. "I met my first boyfriend at a rave party. Everything was neon and it was so cool. Then two weeks later, I caught him cheating on me so I dumped him, then I publicly humiliated him. He never messed with me again." said Crystal. Her current date had just exited the shower. "Hey sweetie, how's your day been?" said a blue husky with a mohawk. Crystal was into the techno-rocker types. "My has been just fine, thank you Blizzard." said Crystal. He picked her up into his arms and carried her off into the next room where she was giggling about something.

"So did you enjoy our first date?" asked Sandstorm who had overheard the conversation. "Oh, I loved it. The stars were so beautiful. I think you should give dating advice. You always seem to know how to make me happy." said Scar. "Nah, too many guys will ask me how to please a picky girl. That or they'll do something dumb to piss them off, then ask me what happened." replied Sandstorm. The two got along in everything. They never argued or disagreed. They were a perfect match. Vixen entered the room while yelling backinto the other room she had just come from. "Stop sucking face and get a room!" Vixen yelled. Sandstorm could not believe she would openly say that. "Vixen!" Sandstorm protested. "Blame them." she argued back. "Oh,yeah, we're visiting America. Unless you have a water and cheeseburger fetish, I wouldn't advise coming."said Vixen. "So I guess I'm going on mandatory vacation, I'll miss you so much" Scar said right before she gave him a goodbye kiss.

Vixen, Trouble, and Scar stowed away on a cargo leaving the west coast of Africa on it's way to Florida. When theygot there, they were shocked at what they saw. There was a beach full of strange people wearing next to nothing in swimwear. Their kids were just let go to do what they wanted in the sand and ocean. There was graffiti on all of the wall nearbyand they could see someone selling drugs in broad daylight. This was not a good first impression on the human's behalf. They hadn't seen any people on the ship, they were too busy hiding or stealing something to eat from the ship's kitchen. Theyquickly exited the ship over the side and ducked under the dock. They got onto the beach and quickly fled the area. Team Delta traveled north and saw wanted posters of themselves! Vixen ripped them off the post and quickly hid them. Then, while passing a tv store, they saw something on the news. There were mobian bounty hunters on Earth and after them! When they left Mobius, a giant crater was left were the forest had been. The police got some images of Vixen, Trouble, and Scar on a video camera and had posted bounties on them. They were believed to have destroyed the area. This bothered Vixen, knowing whatwould happened if this information reached her home world.

Just then, a blue hedgehog about 16 years old jumped in front of them. "I know what you did!" said The hedgehog. "One, they just said it on the news genius, and two, who are you supposed to be?" asked Vixen. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog and I'm gonna kick your butts!" said Sonic. "Bring it on!" challenged Vixen.


End file.
